


Grooming day

by aromanticanti



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Winged Grian, i'm soft for them okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromanticanti/pseuds/aromanticanti
Summary: Grian decides it's finally time to groom his wings.mumbo joins him.
Relationships: Grian & mumbo jumbo, Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 260





	Grooming day

**Author's Note:**

> wow ! two stories in one day? incredible !
> 
> I was about to go to bed but this struck me and I was like "GRIAN GROOMING HIS WINGS" so I wrote it 
> 
> also I'm not good at dialogue so this was a challenge 
> 
> also also I hope mumbo wasn't ooc

He’d been avoiding it. Grooming his wings. It’s time consuming and annoying making sure every last feather is in perfect condition, but it’s been a month and a half and his wings are getting messy. So he decided to just get it over with and groom them.

He sat down outside of his hobbit hole so he’d have fresh air while doing it. He may have to move inside later but for now this is good. He started pruning and combing through his feathers slowly as not to pull any out. It’s a little relaxing even if it takes forever to do.

He’d been sitting there for a little over three hours when he hears firework rockets and before long he can see mumbo flying down towards him. He stopped grooming his wings to ask mumbo what he’s up to.

“hey mumbo, what’s up.”

“oh I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out I’m a little tired of working on my base and I thought you might feel the same. Why’re you just sitting out here anyway?”

I guess the other hermits didn’t realize he had to actually groom his wings probably because he never mentions it.

“Oh I was just grooming my wings, they were getting quite messy because I’ve been avoiding it.”

“why were you avoiding it then?”

“Oh it’s just time consuming and I wanted to work on other things instead but it was getting a little hard to fly with my feathers all messed up.”

“oh, well, do you want help?”

“what?”

“I mean do you want me to help you groom them you said it’s time consuming maybe it’d be a little faster if I helped out. Only if you’re comfortable with that of course!”

“oh I mean yeah sure that’d be nice. I can show you how to do it.”

mumbo sat down behind Grian and Grian guided him through how to properly groom the delicate wings.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve got it. Is that good?” 

mumbo gently ran his hand through Grian’s feathers and Grian shivered. No one has helped groom his wings since he was with the watchers, it was weird but, oddly nice.

“yeah you’re doing good!”

So they sat like that in a comfortable silence just grooming Grian’s feathers until eventually around two more hours later, they finished.

“wow that _was _a lot quicker with two people. Thank you, mumbo.”__

__Grian was thankful it didn’t take the usual six to eight hours that it normally does and he actually really liked when mumbo touched his wings._ _

__“No problem Gri, next time you need to groom them you can ask me again.”_ _

__mumbo and Grian looked at each other for a couple of seconds before mumbo flew back, presumably to his base._ _

__“See ya Grian!!”_ _

__maybe he’ll consider asking mumbo for help now whenever it’s time for a grooming._ _


End file.
